phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped In The Forest
"Trapped In The Forest is Phoenix Films fifth movie. It had some very strict guidelines giving by Jake's film teacher. Plot The film starts off with a man hiking in the forest. He states he loves nature. He then looks around, he has lost the trail. Freaked out, he panics and runs deeper into the forest, not relizing civilization was on the other-side of some trees. Plunging deeper into the woods, he finds himself in another forest, one he has never seen, Wedlock Forest. He still runs deeper, trying to find the trail which he has since left far behind. Starving, but with no weapons to kill meat, he consumes some mushrooms he finds under a rock. However, these mushrooms were poison, and soon the man finds himself needing to go to the bathroom. After collecting some big leaves, he runs into some huge shrubs to...."go." Three hours later, he is finished. Knowing he cant do that again, but must eat, he finds a long stick. He takes a rock and heads into a bamboo like grove were he sharpens the stick into a spear. He must find meat. On his search for game, he thinks he hears the mating call of a rare, duck-billed koala. Something stirs in the shrubs and bursts forth, and the man throws his spear. But the thing that came out of the shrubs was not an animal, it was a hiker. The spear connects with the hiker, taking him down with a scream. The man sees his mistake and runs up to him, but instead of asking him if he is ok, he asks were he came from. Turns out, the hiker walked off the trail to take a leak, and the trail is just over there. Just then the hiker dies from his wound, and the man shakes his head, takes the spear from the dead hiker's body, and walks away. Finaly, he finds the trail! In rejoice he falls onto it and yells with glee. Then he sees a fence up on a hill. "Civilization!" He screams as he runs up to the fence. He then tries to climb it, but the fence is actually an electric fence surrounding a military base. The shock sends the man flying down a cliff. He then wakes up in the military base being interviewed by the FBI, but he soon sees this man was out alone in the Wedlock Forest and lets him go. Making of/bloopers/ trivia # Was Phoenix Films first movie over five minutes, with a running time of 10min 15sec. # It was filmed on location at the Wastelands. The Wastelands show up in three of Awakening Films other movies as well, reprising a location cameo that is hard to spot. # When the man is shot back from the electric shock, Jake (who was playing the guy) hurt himself rolling down the cliff. # By rating, it was Phoenix Films worst received movie to date, not counting Werecrow and it's much hidden sequel.